The Woes of Mrs Weasley
by nairiefairie
Summary: It was a mothers prerogative to worry about her children.


It was a mothers prerogative to worry about her children. With as many children as Molly had, that worry only grew.

It all started with William.

There was a time that Molly fondly remembers off her first born. Back in the days she was so frightened of her own baby. She worried that she wasn't holding his head right, she wasn't feeding Will enough, or worried that she that she could drop him. She was so scared of making a mistake with him. Now looking back on it, she could laugh. She had been over the top with her first born but he was born the same year he who must not be named fell into power. One had reason to worry.

It wasn't until her second born came along, that her worry changed. At first she worried if two year old William wouldn't except the new baby but it didn't take her long to realise that her son was the prefect big brother. Even in his terrible two's, he was an angel to baby Charlie.

It was Charlie who changed William in every way possible. Charlie was the reason Will lost his name. Or perhaps it took Charlie to come along and give him his true name.

When Charlie learned to talk he couldn't manage to get his tongue around the 'w' sound. William had laughed pleased with his brothers attempt of 'Bill', it was close enough he said. And so it was, her William became Bill for the rest of his days. Molly could never explain the bond between her two son's but she had put their relationship down too that moment. That single memory neither of them would remember in years to come.

The pair were an unstoppable force. Together they rob the cookie jar, kidnapped the gnomes Princess and set fire to their father's Muggle collection in the shed. They made quite a team in those days.

And then Percy came along. He was a new worry for Molly's heart.

Bill was seven and Charlie was five. Molly would have liked to say they took a shine to their younger brother but to begin with they didn't. They stuck together, playing out doors. Bill was the adventurous one. He loved to swim and climb. Charlie would follow his brother to any where. Even tho Charlie wasn't nearly as brave as Bill he would go. His heart was never in the climb of bark and wood, no it was in the small birds in the nest at the top. It was his love of animals that made him decide his little brother Percy was alright. When he brought back a frog from the lake, Molly had squealed, unlike her baby Percy who had giggled at the croak the frog made. From that moment on Charlie decided his little brother and if he was ok. If he was ok by Charlie, then Bill agreed to play games with him too.

So the days would pass, her older pair would go out doors on their adventures and when they got tired they would come in and play with their baby brother.

Molly had two peaceful years with her three sons and then came the terrors.

Her twins.

Fred and George.

It was then she learn what it was to truly worry. Bill and Charlie had instantly taken a shine to the pair in a way they never had with Percy. Bill was eight at that stage and Molly thought he would of lost his interest in baby siblings but he made more time for them. Percy would stay close to Bill seek his approval while Bill played with the twins. Charlie, who liked the twins well enough got bored much more easily with them, then Bill. It was at this time he became in love with flying.

Molly worried every time she saw her second born child in the air. She had tried locking the broom away but that only made him more determined to fly. Molly didn't know back then, this would be his future. He would constantly be away from her, just out of her grasps. He loved her but he need his space. Even more so when she gave birth to her last son Ronald. Charlie was never happy on those days when it rained and he was forced to stay inside. He would mope at the window until the sun would come out. It was on those days Molly would worry about Charlie the most. She hated seeing him sad. Most the time she was terrified when he was happy but when Charlie looked gloomy her heart would clench. And if Charlie wasn't happy, Bill wasn't happy. He would spend the rainy days cheering Charlie up. Molly couldn't help but smile when her oldest two played together. It didn't happen often enough now. Bill was too busy being the best big brother to all the little ones inside while Charlie continued on with his two passions animals and flying. Molly was surprised to find her young boys in awe of Charlie when he told his adventures on his broom. She didn't know it then but his excitement, his passion, would rub off on all of his younger siblings.

It wasn't until Bill left for his first year of Hogwarts, did she feel the blind panic. She wouldn't know how her little William was. She couldn't watch him, she couldn't keep him safe. She worried a lot that year. About Bill and how he fared away from home. She worried about Charlie who felt the lost of his brother more then all the others. Then she gave birth to her first girl Ginny. Molly found herself surprised when Charlie took on Bill's role. He wasn't as diligent as his big brother. Percy was ok on his own. He had taken to reading like a fish. The twins were bigger menaces then Bill and Charlie had been. At four they had quite the imagination, which was usually used to tease Percy. While Ron and Ginny stuck together most of the time.

It was that same year that one worried left Molly, the fear of He Who Must Not Be Named fell. He was not gone, but for now her children were safe from him.

It was two years before Charlie left for Hogwarts and it was a very sad day in the Weasley's burrow. Percy liked Charlie because he had always had time for him, not much but enough. The twins idolised his ability on a broom and Ron and Ginny thought he was funny. That year they lost the two oldest. Percy was now the one to look up to which wasn't a comforting thought. The twins tortured him with their childish pranks. Molly worried about Percy's patients with them but somehow he managed to send any accidental magic their way.

It wasn't until Bill's fifth year and Charlie's second did Molly stress. Bill had become a prefect. She was proud but it still seemed impossible. Her wild adventurous boy was in a leading role. If it wasn't for the moment she had seen him with his younger siblings she would have asked Dumbledore if he had lost his mind but Bill did have a certain unexplainable charm. Bill wasn't the really worry. It was Charlie. He had made the quidditch team. She stress about him getting hurt, about him falling but she needn't have worried, Charlie had won them the cup.

When Percy started Hogwarts she worried he would struggle to make friends. He had never been a very social boy but with his big brothers around she had faith that he would be ok.

It was the next year Molly was sure Dumbledore had made a mistake. Bill was head boy and Charlie had made prefect. She wasn't sure how it happened but she was proud all the same. The three oldest boys were getting good marks, and Charlie was doing wonders in the air. Molly still wasn't sure she liked it but she had come to except that was part of who he was and it didn't matter what she said, she knew he would never quit.

The next year Bill has left Hogwarts and it almost kills Molly to learn of the career path he has taken. He has signed up to become a curse breaker. It was a good job, with good money but Molly worried about the danger he is putting himself in to do it. She felt sad because he had to move to Egypt to take it.

That same year Fred and George have started Hogwarts. She has never had some many letters about her children's behaviour in her life nor has she sent so many howlers. The twins still haven't quit their childish pranks, the only difference from when they were four until now is they have more people to attack. Molly worries a lot about them. Too much so.

The next year she has three sons to worry about playing quidditch. Fred and George have become the beaters under their brother Charlie's leadership. He is the captain and star seeker. The offers of having him play for professional teams is over whelming and Molly is afraid he will agree to play for England. She knows he is good but how long could a career in sport really last? What kind of future would that give her second oldest son? Molly honestly thought he would have gone on with his quidditch but Charlie does something surprising at the end of the school year and goes abroad to study dragons. Molly doesn't know what is worse anymore.

Dragons or quidditch.

But everything that Bill, Charlie and Percy did meant nothing. Even the twins never made her worry as much as Ron did. Molly hated to think about all the foolish things her youngest son had done. All the time he stood by Harry Potter's side and fought the darkest wizard of all time. Not to mention stealing his father flying car.

Over those years the dark Lord returned Molly feared for all her children and all those around her. She worried Ron's first year when he and his friends went through the maze on the third floor. She was terrified when Ginny went missing. She feared she had lost her only daughter, then she was afraid when Ron and Harry went after her. She was scared that night she had lost two children, not just one. Molly could never explain the relief of having her two youngest back in her arms. Nor the gratitude she held for Harry.

She worried a lot about Harry too. The boy was to thin. His family didn't care for him enough. She worried more so when he went missing over the summer when Sirius Black escaped. She worried when he learned the truth about his father and his four friends. She worried when he learnt of one's curse, another falsely accused and the last's ultimate betrayal.

But all that seemed small in comparison to the next year when Harry saw a fellow student murdered before his own eyes and watched the return of Lord Voldemort.

Then the next year she was thankful to him. It was because of him her husband lived. The only person in her family she knew she never had to worry about caused her greatest fear. She could have never done this all on her own. She could have never survived without Arthur.

Then her greatest fear for her children started to become reality.

George had lost an ear. It was minor, but every time she saw him it was a living reminder of how close she had became to loosing him. She had never been so scared for children in all her life.

That was until Bill's face was torn apart by Fenrir. The war had destroyed so many families and even their's couldn't of been left untouched. Molly had thought she knew pain but it was nothing compared to the lost of a son. There was nothing worse then the day she had to hold George in her arms as they lowered Fred into the earth. Nothing would ever heal the lost of a son, of a brother, of a twin. Their grief never felt but life moved on.

She worried about Ron, would he ever come to his senses and ask Hermione to marry him?

She worried that Percy worked to hard but she was happy to have him back with the family again.

She worried that Fleur was to much for Bill to handle but she knew she loved him as he did for her. She worried about their new baby and that it would end up spoiled rotten.

She worried about George locked away in his joke shop but Harry promised her he was starting to see some one again which made her smile. She hope George found someone, unlike Charlie who she thought would never connect to anyone romantically but she still hoped.

Then there was Ginny. She was happy her daughter found love with Harry but her job choice threw Molly's head into a spin. After all these years she had spent, worrying about her boys flying it was her baby girl that should have been panicking about. Her daughter had joined the Harpies which was the reason she lay in the hospital bed right now.

"How's your head?" Molly asked.

"It's fine mum." She grinned.

" Don't worry."

AN. I thought I would try something a bit different. Please let me know what you think ;)


End file.
